Innocent Darkness
by Angelynn
Summary: The PG-13 rating is for later in the story, but this is just a story I wrote for yeah duh, Angel continuing from the 101st episode. it has a character I made up in it...and yes there is a bit of romance...ENJOY!


Disclaimer: I don't own…anything from Angel…and I'm not making a profit off of this…unfortunately. BUT I DO own my own character…whom you shall not know the name of until she appears…(MUWAHAHAHA!! *ish evil*) so NO stealing of my character!!! Or I shall torture you in the most brutal way I know…MUWAHAHAHA!!

Spike walked down the cold, dark alley, (very original) Angel didn't know he was out, doing HIS job. But it didn't matter, from the talk he has heard on the street, something new is in LA, and he wants to be a part of it. Spike lifted his head and a smell came to his nose, "_blood"_ he thought, but there was something odd about the scent of this blood, something familiar about it that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Then the sound of a struggle gnawed at his ears, he sprinted in the direction of the sound.

_"Abandoned building…of course."_ His sprint went to a jog then a stride, finally ended up as a walk once more. "Bloody 'ell." He whispered and stepped into the shadows as he looked around at the bloodied walls, trash was scattered everywhere, and flames were leaping from trash barrels. _"Hell's been through here."_ The ground sparkled with broken glass, cracked as he walked. The crisp scent of crimson joy came to him more forcefully now, the sounds of a woman struggling became louder, _"ah, no screaming?"_ he slid through the shadows, quickly, cautiously, and curiously. 

Spike peaked around the corner and saw a young woman, in chains, tied to a nearby building with about 10 vampires surrounding her. _"Great,"_ he looked at the girl more closely, she had a beautifully shaped body and looked no older than 23. She had light brown hair, with curls surrounding her face; some of her curly locks had been dangling in her face. Her skin was smooth, sweating and glowing in the darkness. Her black leather pants were gray with dust and dirt, which must have been from the struggle. Her dark maroon top, ripped in various places, was a tube top on one side and a tank top on the other. When he looked into her eyes, without her knowing, he did not see fear, he saw annoyance.

Stepping out into the light, letting the other vampires know that he was now there. "What, there's a party and no one invited me?" he grinned, and stepped closer to the crowd, whom had turned around to the challenge, letting the girl 'calm' down, knowing that he had the problem under control. He looked at the girl, who raised her head, "don't worry, I'll get you out of this." He smiled, and winked at her. She snorted, "if you can unchain me I'll be fine." He instantly took a deep liking of her beautiful, slightly husky voice and well-bred attitude. 

Spike smirked, "well then love, we'll just have to find that out." From the way she was not dead, he could tell she could handle herself, but there was no way she would be able to handle 10 or more vamps on her own. He looked to the cold pavement; a small ritual knife lay soundly on top of a pile of dust. Spike bent down quickly to pick it up and snapped back up in a defensive position, ready for the other vampires to race at him. But none of them moved toward him, instead they backed up to 'protect' the girl. "Oh come on. It's supposed to be a fight." He looked around, "the hint is, -insert big fight scene here-." He smirked; they all looked at him, a bit confused. 

Spike quickly threw the dagger, hitting the chains, which were holding the girl back. The chains fell down with a loud 'clang' that the dead couldn't even miss. She looked at her wrists, turning them over as the handcuffs and chains were still attached. She grinned evilly and rolled her head up, glaring at the vampires around herself. She bent down and picked up her duster, which Spike hadn't seen earlier, and pulled it on. 

Suddenly the vampires were around her; all of them had jumped her, as if they were waiting for the opportune moment. Spike lost her from his sight and pulled one of the vampires away from the 'mob' working his way toward the middle to save her. A scream came to his ears, but it was no girl scream, or even a living scream. He stopped in his tracks and looked up, just in time to see the leading vampire turn to dust and the girl standing straight and looking around the vampires, whom had all seemed to stop and watch. "Anyone else?" she glanced at Spike then continued to look around the others. Quickly, Spike was shoved out of the way as the rest of the vampires attacked, hearing each one of them scream as they got dusted. He pulled a big, muscular man away, the vampire glared and swung a fist at him, with deadly accuracy the fist landed dead on into his gut, and he went flying into the nearest wall. Crashing, breaking, and painful were the first things that would come to mind. Bricks fell from the newly made hole Spike had just peeled himself out of, he tried to shake the pain off but as he stood he felt stinging ache flash through his body in jolts. He collapsed, and breathed heavily. 

Spike stood up again, and was jogging, but still limping, over to the crowd; he fell onto his knees when the stinging pain ripped through his legs. When he looked back up it was only the one girl standing. She spun her wooden stakes in her hands and stuck them into her duster pockets. She dusted herself off and looked up to Spike. "Thanks for the release." She smirked then walked over to him, and held out one of her creamy hands. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. "Strong little bit, aren't you?" He glanced at her and dusted himself off.

She shrugged, "not up for getting cut into pieces today." She looked him over once. "Uh, maybe you should get to a hospital." Spike laughed, "don't think that's possible, pet..." He stopped himself, "I'll be fine." He assured her, he took a step and felt his leg give way, she was instantly there to catch him. "Hospital." She notified, "I'll take you." Spike pulled away from her; "I'm fine. I'll just go see my buddies at Wolfram & Hart." 

She looked at him, "you know people at Wolfram & Hart?" "Yep." "Do you know a man named Angel?" she asked. Spike raised an eyebrow, "yes, you in town to see him?" he looked her over, "you don't seem very helpless." she frowned, "yes, I'm here to see him. But it's all very serious business." From the look on her face, there was definitely something wrong. "I'll get you there." She looked at Spike; "in this condition?" she shook her head, "nope." She handed him a cell phone from her pocket. "Tell him to meet us here." 

Spike dialed Angel's connection, which he had memorized when he was a ghost and haunting there. The line rang 3 times, "hello?" "Angel, its me, Spike. I need you to meet me at," he looked at the nearest street sign, "North Dutchmall Street, hurry." Spike clicked the 'End Call' button, _"well that's the shortest conversation in history."_ He thought and looked over to the girl, whom hadn't even been listening to the conversation. He limped over to her, feeling a little better than the 2 minutes before, and handed her the phone. 

"Who are you?" she asked, putting the phone back into her pocket. "I'm…Spike." "Spike? That's an odd name." She smirked. He pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips, "yeah well, its mostly a nickname." He searched his pockets for a lighter, when he found one he lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled the smoke. "Those are bad for you. They could kill you." "Doesn't scare me." He looked around. "What about you? You have a name?" she nodded, "Angelynn." Spike smirked, "sounds sorta familiar." He looked into her brown eyes, "you do know Angel's full name, don't you?" she shook her head. "I don't know a lot about this guy, except that his name is Angel, he lives in LA, and runs Wolfram & Hart." Spike sighed took a puff of his cigarette and smiled, "Angelus." He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, "Sounds a lot like your name." He looked at her face, exhaling smoke.

A/N: dun, dun, dun!! And the tension rises! Whoosh!! Okay I wrote this…'cause I'm seriously in LOVE with Spike, and I made up my own character, which I thought would not only be fun to act, but a really good idea for Joss Whedon to put in the REAL _Angel,_ so Joss…if you're reading this now and if you like it, tell me!! I can act the part out….*goes into story about 'its my dream to become an actress and to meet James Marsters'* (whom would be mine, so all you other girls out there, BACK OFF!! *hiss* *brings out evil claws* grr…*does scratching gestures* roar.) I'll be here all week! *bows* actually, you're stuck with me longer than that! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!! *ish an actress, trying to get famous…or trying to meet James Marsters* just in case any of you want to help me get started! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! YAY! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! *cough, cough* *hack, hack* until next time…CHOW!! *turns around dramatically and runs into pole* ow…*rubs head and leaves* REVIEW!!!


End file.
